


What's In a Name prompts and extras

by XOXOErinXOXO



Series: What's in a Name? [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F, M/M, collection of prompts, please feel free to request something, prompts, what's in a name AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 23:39:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3707605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOXOErinXOXO/pseuds/XOXOErinXOXO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of prompts for my story "What's in a Name?" I'd suggest reading it first, but live your life man. My tumblr ask box (erinisthecoolest.tumblr.com) is ALWAYS open for prompts! Send some in or comment! (THIS WILL PROBABLY INCLUDE SOME EXPLICITS)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ROM-COMS

**Author's Note:**

> This one actually fills some mental Mabifica gaps in the story. So may I present, ROM-COMS. Takes place during chapter 12 :) I love these cuties. NOT EXPLICIT.

"BUT CHELSEA. I LOVE YOU." Pacifica groaned. 

"This guy can't act, this is pathetic. I can't watch this." She reaches down for the remote, when out of the corner of her eye she sees Mabel reach up for her own eyes and slobbily wipes off her tears.

"BUT ANDREW. OUR PARENTS DON'T WANT US TO BE TOGETHER." Pacifica looked up at the equally as bad actress on the screen, her face was actually a sad expression. She looked at Mabel. Mabel kept crying as the couple onscreen kept talking.

"BUT I LOVE YOU." Pacifica didn't need to turn her head to know the couple was kissing. Mabel had her arms wrapped around herself, still crying profusely.

"Mabel?" Mabel jumped, and looked at Pacifica.

"Paz." Her tears started flowing again as she jumped onto her, hugging her close and crying into the girls chest. Pacifica wrapped her arms around Mabel and held her close.

"Mabel, it's okay. It's just a movie." Mabel shook her head.

"Th-th-th-that c-could b-b-be u-us." Pacifica understood now. She reached over for the remote, pausing the movie, holding Mabel close to her again, quietly shushing her.

"Mabel...Mabel sweetie..." she rubbed her back softly.

"W-would y-you l-l-leave me i-i-if your p-parents wanted you t-to?" Would she? She hadnt thought about it. Their relationship was supposed to be temporary, she never expected them to get to that kind of situation. Sure she loved Mabel, but...could she defy her parents? Pacifica pulled Mabel away from her and kissed her forehead.

"Never. And I expect your answer to be the same." Pacifica wasn't entirely sure if that was true, but she couldn't bear to see Mabel cry anymore. Mabel looked up at her with their soaked eyes.

"Really?" Pacifica stared into those big eyes, and sighed to herself. Maybe she was deeper in than she thought. And maybe she didn't really care, because Mabel did make her more happy than anything in the world.

"Really." She leaned down and kissed her lips gently. "Now stop crying, please?" Mabel smiled a tiny smile and nodded, wiping the tears off her face with the sleeve of her sweater. "Good. Let's watch a different movie, this one sucks anways." Mabel laughed.

"Let's what 'The Trapper Keeper'! The one based on that Fireworks guy!" Pacifica laughed at her.

"We've already watched that one. Like six times." She complained with a smile.

"Too bad. It's my feel-good movie." She shrugged and climbed in between Pacifica's legs.

"And you're my feel-good girl." Mabel giggled as Pacifica kissed her temple.

"You're so good to me."


	2. Spoiled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper and *cough* Alex's texts from February.

FEBRUARY 3  
Alex: good morning!  
Dipper: morning! :)  
Alex: how'd you sleep?  
Dipper: fantastically, once more...you?  
Alex: not at all, per usual :)  
Dipper: most people would read that so sarcastically  
Alex: ...maybe that was sarcastic, you'll never know.  
Dipper: I really won't...  
Alex: you okay?  
Dipper: I just...I want to meet you...I mean, our conversations on the phone are amazing. You are amazing.   
Alex: I want to meet you too...  
Dipper: why do you have to live on the other side of the country?  
Alex: I wish I knew...  
Dipper: I want to hug you and kiss you and tell you how much I love you to your face and I want to watch dumb movies with you and I want to look you the eyes and tell you how much you've changed my life...  
Alex: I..have?  
Dipper: absolutely. You've made me want to wake up in the mornings...and sleep at night...you've taken away my demons...you make life worth living...  
Alex: I love you Dipper.  
Dipper: I love you too Alex.  
Alex: what would you do if we were next to each other right now?  
Dipper: what?  
Alex: if I just, appeared at your side right now, in this moment, what would you do?  
Dipper: I'd hold you and never let you go...what would you do?  
Alex: you want my honest answer?  
Dipper: I think so? Lol  
Alex: lol no no, I'd take you and leave.  
Dipper: like kidnap me?  
Alex: more like, run away. Just me and you, just go anywhere where we can be together.  
Dipper: that sounds...perfect...  
Alex: doesn't it?  
Dipper: to be by your side every moment and never leave...that's the dream right there...  
Alex: you've never met me, how do you know you could handle me that long?  
Dipper: because I love you.  
Alex: I love you too...is today romance day?  
Dipper: lol perhaps...idk I'm pretty sure it's only spawned by a dream, but I'm not going to pass up an opportunity to tell you how much you mean to me.  
Alex: dream? Tell me about it?  
Dipper: oh...its dumb...you wouldn't care...  
Alex: I always care when it comes to you.  
Dipper: you're such a sap.  
Alex: so are you, now tell me! Please?  
Dipper: it's so duuuuumb...  
Alex: I don't caaaaaaaare...  
Dipper: fine...well it was me and you...  
Alex: you'll have to say more than that dear  
Dipper: I uh...we...we were at a wedding...  
Alex: our wedding?  
Dipper: I'm not sure, I didn't get that far...but we were dancing, and having fun...then...you just disappeared and I was alone...I woke up crying...  
Alex: I'm right here. I'm not gonna dissappear on you.  
Dipper: I appreciate that...I really do...it was scary this morning...I really thought you were gone for a moment, and that made me realize how much I love you...  
Alex: I feel like this happens a lot actually.  
Dipper: lol what? Bad dreams?  
Alex: that and things in general that prompt you to tell me how much you love me.  
Dipper: I have a lot of near death expereinces, I live on the edge.  
Alex: Don't you have to go to school, edgey?  
Dipper: so do you.  
Alex: STFU  
Dipper: I love you  
Alex: I love you too

Dipper: you like it when I spoil you with compliments, don't act like you don't.


	3. Valentines day, surprise?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's almost valentine's day for our favorite online couple, but is it a good valentine's day?

FEBRUARY 13  
Alex: Valentines day is tomorrow.  
Dipper: oh yeah. I forgot that was a thing.  
Alex: how?! It's the most heartsy and romantic holiday ever!  
Dipper: I guess cause I've never been dating anyone during it...  
Alex: neither have I...  
Dipper: really?  
Dipper: hey that reminds me, I actually want to ask you something...  
Alex: shoot  
Dipper: you're free to ask me too if you want, I'm just curious and it's a weird question  
Alex: just ask it, you dork  
Dipper: how many relationships have you been in?  
Dipper: I ask cause I'm not really expereinced with dating but you seem to know what you're doing, maybe your just naturally good at this idk.  
Alex: well...lasting relationships? I'm gonna say...three? All girls, you're the first guy I've dated...  
Dipper: what about not lasting relationships?  
Alex: you sure you're ready for that answer? Haha I'm no angel  
Dipper: no one is...besides it's your past, it's what made you who you are...I'm okay with anything that brought you to me.  
Alex: that's sweet :) okay well uh...  
Alex: I've had a few...okay like...maybe 10 one night stands? Maybe more? I don't really know...never really counted them...  
Dipper: all girls?  
Alex: two guys I think...  
Alex: see I told you, I'm not the purest person ever...  
Dipper: I still love you...this is new info to process, but I won't stop loving you over it.  
Dipper: hell I'll probably love you more, you're more experienced than me. At least one of us will know what to do.  
Alex: I think you need to go Google some sex ed kid.  
Dipper: sorry, they didn't teach me how to have sex with a guy in health class.  
Alex: I love you and how you can joke about sex...  
Dipper: I hate it when people can't. It's like guys who can't handle talking about women menstruation cycles.  
Alex: ew  
Alex: kidding kidding!!  
Alex: but no I feel that. It's a human thing, we literally all do it, it's what we were made to do, I'll never understand why people make things so weird.  
Dipper: THANK YOU  
Alex: one more thing in common eh?  
Dipper: you're Canadian?   
Alex: GTFO  
Dipper: I'm in the fetal position laughing rn  
Alex: HOW DARE YOU MOCK MY COUNTRY.  
Dipper: HOW DARE YOU LIE TO ME. I CANT BE WITH A CANADIAN.  
Alex: WE'RE PEOPLE TOO  
Dipper: I CAN'T ACCEPT THIS  
Alex: PLEASENOOOOOO  
Dipper: just kidding, Maple Syrup's pretty good.  
Alex: wow I just...wow.  
Dipper: what? Want me to like leaves instead? Is that more your heritage? Ooh wait you're in a moose family huh?  
Alex: I'm so done  
Alex: YOU'VE DISRESPECTED MY MOOSE-LEAF-SYRUP FAMILY  
Dipper: NOOOO  
Alex: we totally dropped the whole convo about vday  
Dipper: oh yeah  
Dipper: what should we do for it?  
Dipper: eat dinner together while on the phone with each other haha  
Alex: yeah that is about all we've got huh?  
Dipper: yep...  
Alex: damn...we could just...talk on the phone? If my mom's asleep of course...but... idk...she's usually asleep WAY after you fall asleep...  
Dipper: we can try. It doesn't hurt to try...  
Alex: true.  
Dipper: so until then, what should we talk about?  
Alex: I say we have a serious conversation about Disney Princesses.  
Dipper: what about them?  
Alex: who's the biggest bitch of them all?  
Dipper: oh definitely Cinderella  
Alex: What why?  
Dipper: she didn't even freaking say thank you to her fairy godmother.  
Alex: well her fairy godmother shouldn't need thanks.  
Dipper: but come on its rude to not say thank you. Jeez you'd think she was raised to be a mannerless brat.  
Alex: she did grow up with her evil step mother and step sisters. Sorry she missed her lady lessons  
Dipper: that's a good point actually...but she's still a gold digger.  
Alex: no way  
Dipper: she goes through hell to get that dumb shoe on her foot, all so she can be a princess.  
Alex: 1 being a princess gets her away from her evil step family. 2 she fell in love, she loved him. That's why that stupid shoe mattered so much to her.   
Dipper: you can't fall in love with someone that quickly!!!  
Alex: I did.  
Dipper: oh...  
Dipper: yeah...  
Alex: HAHA you ARE Cinderella huh? Just with a nicer family.   
Dipper: I guess...they don't make me clean out the fireplace ..I'll accept it.  
Alex: I love how we get off on tangents so easily.  
Dipper: me too lol  
Alex: I need to go for a bit, maybe longer. I love you.  
Dipper: love you too!!

FEBRUARY 15  
Alex: I'm so sorry  
Dipper: about not texting me back or not calling?  
Alex: both? I really am sorry Dipper. I got really busy last night and I wanted to call you and I'm sorry I didn't even text you yesterday, I feel so bad about everything. I know it's no excuse but there was a family emergency, I was kind of in a state of panic, I was worried and panicked and I had a lot going on. I really could've used a conversation with you yesterday, but I just...Dipper you have to understand, yesterday was insane...I love you.  
Dipper: family emergency? What happened?  
Alex: oh...nothing really uh...well it's hard to explain...  
Dipper: go on, I'm listening.  
Alex: well...me and mom were walking down some stairs and...I fell...pretty hard too...  
Dipper: oh my god are you okay?!  
Alex: yeah yeah, some scratches, some bruises, it could've been worse.  
Dipper: it could have...but what made yesterday so insane?  
Alex: oh that part...well...someone decided it'd be fun to call Child Protective Services and tell them mom was behind the fall, so we were both interviewed by police and finally they left us alone but it was scary.  
Dipper: just out of the blue, Services were called on you?  
Alex: yeah. So I had testimonials all day, interviews and I had to wait all day for them to let her back to my hospital room.   
Dipper: are you still in the hospital then?  
Alex: yeah, they wanna be sure I didn't get a concussion. This is the last night I'll be here though.  
Dipper: I'm sure you'll be okay. I love you.  
Alex: I love you too...I'm sorry for not talking to you.  
Dipper: it's fine. Don't worry about it. How are you doing then?  
Alex: better than last night. Pain meds are amazing.  
Dipper: I'm dating a drug addict.  
Alex: like a one time drug addict. Shut up.  
Dipper: lol  
Alex: will you hate me if I go to sleep? They kept me up all night with interviews, I'm so worn out...  
Dipper: not at all, go sleep. I love you   
Alex: I love you too.


	4. How Mabifica began, the embarrassing tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: the party where Mabel and Pacifica got together?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I struggled through this. The way they got together was SOOOO weird. It was uncomfortable for me to even write, I can't explain it, but someone asked for it and they do have an oddly romantic story so here goes nothing!
> 
> *not proof read, sorry :p

Prompt: Party where Mabel and Paz got together?

~~

Mabel reached over with her newly ring clad left hand and gently took Pacifica's, adjusting her position to look at her. "Isnt it crazy that just a few years ago we started dating?" Pacifica gave a chuckle.

"God, that entire situation was so embarrassing for me." She laughed.

"Really? I was so happy to finally ask you out I guess I didn't really notice..." Mabel said, starting to think back on it.

"Yeah, how could you not notice?"

\^.^/

"How could you not notice me standing there?!" Pacifica yelled, pulling her Fruitin-Tootin Punch dyed shirt away from her skin. Mabel had ran into her while trying to dance at another one of the Mystery Shack teenager parties.

"I'm sorry I just- I didn't- come on I'll help you clean up!" Mabel said quickly. The two had become good friends in the last year or so, but...that snap was unexpected for her.

"Do you have a shirt I can borrow? Shirt, not sweater." Pacifica said testily.

"Of course I have shirts not sweaters! I don't have that much of a problem, you don't need to get all...stitched up about it." Pacifica almost cracked a grin. Mabel fist pumped mentally in triumph, close enough. "Come on, you're a sticky mess." They headed upstairs to Mabel and Dipper's room where Mabel shut and locked the door and proceeded to find Pacifica a clean shirt.

"Sorry I snapped." Pacifica mumbled. "I....just...this week had been awful..." she sighed, Mabel turned around and looked her in the eyes.

"I'm a great listener." Mabel said softly. Pacifica kept her eyes locked on Mabel for another moment before looking down.

"I...Mabel can you keep a secret?" She asked gently.

"Of course I can." She said back, bringing over a clean t-shirt for Pacifica to change into.

"Thanks." She mumbled before pulling off her stained shirt and pulling on the new one. She moved and sat down on Mabel's bed, clutching her wet shirt. "I uh...I think...I think I'm a lesbian." She admitted softly. Mabel sat down next to her. "It's just...every boy I've dated has let me down, screwed me over, I don't even feel like I'm attracted to boys anymore...not like it was a phase just that...I finally realized I'm not attracted to them." She explained, looking at her feet the entire time.

"That's nothing to be ashamed of." Pacifica looked at her, eyes watering a little.

"It is! Because my parents will probably hate me, no one knows except you, I'm so scared and terrified-" she stopped, choking on her almost tears. "And worst of all, I have a crush on my best friend and asking her out would ruin our friendship." Her tears were threatening to fall.

"Then just tell her Paz. If she's your friend she won't be hurt by that, hell that's a compliment! And if you have no reason to be scared! If your parents or anyone for that matter don't love you how you are, they don't deserve your love in return and they're just not worth it!" Mabel said.

"Really? So...you don't hate me?" Mabel laughed.

"Pacifica, I'M a lesbian." Pacifica gave her a shocked look. "I know. I used to chase after every guy in town. But after Gideon, I realized boys really aren't my thing." She shrugged. "I like being this. It's who I am."

"You...wow...really?" Pacifica asked.

"Yes really, silly!" Mabel said wrapping an arm over Pacifica's shoulders."Now go confess your feelings for your friend and let all your troubles be eased!" Mabel said shoving her up.

"But Mabes-"

"No buts, do it!" Pacifica got red faced, turned to Mabel and opened her mouth, then turned to face the door, then spun back around and charged over to Mabel, leaning over and placing a kiss to her lips.

"I have a crush on you Mabel Pines." She mumbled.

"I...wha...y-...you...do?" She asked, surprised by the girls confession.

"Yes Mabel. I have been crushing on you for weeks now." She blushed harder. "Sorry I'll just-"

"Paz, wait." She grabbed her wrist and locked eyes with her.

"I like you too but...with all my coming and going...I just...I hate to do that to you..." Mabel said gently, looking at her feet. Pacifica sat down next to her, then gave a hard sigh and fell back onto the bed.

"I thought about that too." She groaned, throwing an arm over her eyes. There was a long pause. "What if..." Pacifica started. "What if...we trial date." Mabel turned to look at her. "Like...we date...more to get a feel for our sexuality than...like...liking each other...and like...just being....friends that date I guess...that sounds horrible doesn't it?" She asked softly.

"No...no I think we should do that." Mabel said. "Like with no commitment just seeing how we work in this kind of relationship...I think it could work just fine." Mabel nodded to herself.

"Awesome...so...I guess we're girlfriends now?" Pacifica asked.

"I...guess so..." she nodded.

\^.^/

Pacifica looked over at Mabel, she had spaced out for a few minutes now. She shook her gently. "Babe?" Mabel looked over at her and smiled brightly.

 

"I love you so much Pacifica."


	5. Billdip Wedding + extras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was very VERY VERY requested. Several times. I'm sorry I just now got to it, but hopefully it was worth the wait. *Ask box is always open! Love you guys!

Mabel looped the fabric circling Dippers neck around itself a few times before tugging it hard. "There you go Dipdot. All ready to go!" She exclaimed before reaching down and picking her 18 month old up from her spot on the floor.

"Perry!" Dipper said in a cooey voice, drawing the attention of the small child. "Come here! Come to your uncle!" She laughed and put her arms out for him to take her.

"No sir!" Mabel said turning away. "If she spits up on you-"

"She's not going to Mabes, she's a year and a half old. Jeez, you would think I'm the one with three kids." She rolled her eyes.

"I didn't raise the other two Dip, I adopted them when they were in middle school. I've barely known what to do with Perry here." She said, caning her neck and kissing her baby girls head.

"Give her here." Dipper said, holding out his hands. She reluctantly passed the small child over to her uncle and he kissed her forehead before lifting her up and running around the room above his head. She screamed in delight as she soared, the colorful ribbons on her creme colored dress flapping behind her, her mother watching with a pleased look from the ground.

After their wedding, Pacifica and Mabel had adopted two kids in the system. One was a princess loving girl named Isabelle, the other a dark haired troublemaking boy named Anthony. They all quickly became a family and grew close in the span of a year or so. Finally Mabel persuaded Pacifica to they pay to get her artificially insiminated.

Well, it was more like Dipper convinced Pacifica. Mabel had always wanted a baby of her own. She always treated Dipper like a baby when they were young, and several times she cried to Dipper, worried she wouldn't be able to have kids one day (she payed a little too much attention in health class in high school, one too many times). So Dipper did his brother duties and finally convinced Pacifica to pay for her insimination. Mabel cried for days in joy when her pregnancy test came back positive.

Dipper, of course, loved all his nieces and nephews equally, but he'd gotten to help raise Perry, so the two were very close.

She's the entire reason Dipper wanted kids at all.

But, Bill (the romantic he is) insisted that they must be married before having any kids. A week after Dipper voiced his need for a baby, Bill proposed to him at the Gravity Falls wildlife reserve. And what a beautiful proposal it was. The flowers were in bloom, the air was perfect, and Dipper had already been treated to the most romantic day ever from his boyfriend.

After months and months of impatient planning, Dipper was finally getting ready to marry the love of his life and start a family with him. Mabel had helped with the palnning, but Perry had taken a lot out of her.

That's mostly the reason why Perry and Dipper were so close. Dipper and Bill watched the kids a lot while Mabel and Pacifica planned the wedding. Bill was so good with the kids too, it had Dipper swooning and falling even more in love with him as they days went by.

Dipper sat Perry down and went to pick up her basket of petals. The petals were artificial, and were shades of gold and blue, the couples favorite colors. He leaned down to look at Perry, who looked back with wide eyes.

"So all you have to do is walk down the middle of the benches and throw these. Do you think you can do that baby girl?" He asked softly. Perry's face lit up with her precious smile. She nodded vigerously, her little curls bouncing around her shoulders. "That's my favorite little niece!" He said, kissing her forehead.

"Should I go signal that we are ready in here then?" Mabel asked.

"Absolutely! Do Isabelle and Anthony have the rings?" He asked.

"Of course they do, stop being such a worry wart Dipdot. Today's gonna be perfect!"

\^.^/

Mabel wasn't wrong.

The ceremony was lovely. Bill looked dashing in his white suit, but to be fair so did Dipper. The twins mother was beaming the entire time, while Bill's mom was sobbing happily. At some point, Mabel had to pick Perry up because she was trying to sit at the alter. 

Even though she was cute and distracting, not once did Dipper and Bill's eyes leave one anothers. The room was invisible to them. They just saw each other, and barely heard the words the preacher spoke. The two were miles away as soon as their lips touched, melting into each other and smiling into the kiss, as though nothing would make their lives and better.

They were wrong.

About a year or so later, the two hired a surrogate to have Alex. Alex was their first child, and she was quite a handful. But Bill and Dipper loved her. The same that they did with their other three kids. They of course taught their kids to love everyone equally, not to be mean, to stand up for themseleves, to never lie, and to work for what they wanted. Bill and Dipper found quickly that nothing was worth more in the world than raising children. Even though children were a hassel, that's how they liked it.


End file.
